Casa WinchesterLane 1: Demon In The House
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe always felt that John Winchester was keeping something secret, despite him being a part of her family by living with Lois and fathering her sons, but Chloe wished she could have learnt of his hunts a better way, WITHOUT Azazel's traumatizing visit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_This is written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day:__** 141**_**. Writer's Choice: Azazel & Evisceration.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe liked John Winchester.

She _did_.

_Really_.

It was just sometimes that she couldn't shake the feeling he was living a double life, and she worried, for her cousin's sake, that he wasn't _married_ in that other life. He'd disappear for weeks at a time, and while he said that it was for his job, well, Chloe felt that there was something he was leaving out.

He spoke very little about his own life, and it was only after Chloe badgered and prodded relentlessly that he finally admitted to having two sons, the youngest four years older than Chloe and the eldest _six_ years older than her. It was only around that time that she realized _how_ much older than Lois he was, and was amazed at how _well_ he looked.

He did _not_ look old enough to have kids older than her.

To tell the truth, when Lois had introduced them three years ago when Chloe had just graduated from high school, well, she had to admit having developed a little innocent crush on her cousin's older boyfriend. He was _that_ good looking.

But she'd gotten over the attraction, especially when a month later Lois found out she was pregnant. At this news Chloe had gotten to know John Winchester as best as she could, grilling him and making sure that he was going to own up to the situation, and had been more than pleased when he'd been insulted that she'd ever doubted he would.

Marriage had never been considered, since neither Lois nor John were very much into that, and they seemed happy with their current relationship. During Lois' pregnancy John took jobs close to Smallville so he could be at a moment's call in case something happened, and by and by he spent more time in Smallville.

He didn't want his life with Lois to mix with his sons (something Lois didn't mind at all). John didn't think they were ready mentally for him to have moved on from their mother (whom he said was dead) and Chloe hoped to god that that was true because she didn't want Lois getting hurt if 'dead' ended up being upgraded to 'alive and being cheated on'.

Whenever he was to meet with his son, Dean (Sam had just started studying in Stanford, John would disappear for weeks, but Lois didn't seem worried.

She understood that his sons were his first priority, and she was okay with that.

Chloe couldn't help but admire how much the relationship with John had _matured_ her cousin.

Then, Max Winchester came into the world on April 1st. With black hair and brown eyes he promised to look exactly like his father, except for the fact that his nose was his mother's.

Chloe remembered the day of Max's birth, she'd been calling John on his phone constantly as Lois screamed in the delivery room, cursing every male from God to her father. On the hundredth call John answered, sounding worried, saying that he'd left his phone at the motel he was staying in while in Lawrence.

She hadn't managed to finish telling John Lois was in labor before he told her he'd be there in less than hour.

Chloe had snorted.

It was almost three hours drive from Lawrence to Smallville, but in _half an hour_ John had made it to the delivery room.

That must have been _some_ speeding.

John had taken all of Lois' loud verbal abuse with a 'yes baby' and then Max had been born, and Chloe could still remember the marvel in John's eyes as he held his son in his arms for the first time.

It was that of the happiest man in the world.

And then John had bent over and kissed Lois' perspired forehead, whispering something to her that Chloe couldn't hear but knew the sentiment from the adoring expression on his face as he handed Lois their firstborn.

The next day John had bought himself a house in Smallville and had moved Lois and their son in. He still spent a lot of his time out on the road, but he was spending more and more time in Smallville, with his family.

He became like father to Chloe, who'd lost her own during the explosion at the safehouse during her time in the Witness Protection Program, and when John invited her to live with them instead of paying rent and living alone above the Talon she'd refused, she _had_, but John Winchester was sneaky.

The _bastard_.

He'd guilt-tripped her into accepting, saying that he'd feel better if he knew that Lois and Max weren't alone in the house while he was gone on business, and then he'd given Chloe what she liked to refer to as the 'Winchester Puppy Eyes'.

It'd worked.

Like it _always_ did.

_Damn_.

She was so _weak_!

So Chloe had moved into Casa Winchester-Lane, and had been more than amused when Lois and John would subject her few dates to the obligatory parental interrogations. They were obviously made for each other and parenthood, and Chloe fell in love with her little nephew…and life with them in general.

Max was amazing.

He was sweet and cute and had that devilish glint in his eyes that _both_ his parents had, so Chloe knew he'd be trouble when he was older and was just _dying_ to see how Lois and John were going to handle that.

They were _so_ in over their heads with Max that Chloe had to admit it, she _laughed_ when Lois let out the news when Max was two that she was expecting again. They could hardly keep up with the little tyke on his own, and that was with _Chloe's_ constant help. How in the world were they going to handle _two_ Winchester-Lanes?

Deciding she was going to be amused _very_ soon in the future, Chloe watched as the 'pregnant months' flew by, and then when Max was three she sat him on her lap in the hospital as Lois and John once more found themselves in the delivery room. Clark and Lana kept her company, both pacing back and forth with worry.

Max and Chloe had just looked at them, looked at each other, and grinned.

That night Adam Winchester was born, and Chloe had been right all along.

Lois and John were in _way_ over their heads.

"Auntie Chloe?"

Opening her eyes, Chloe groaned as she turned towards the soft, frightened voice in the darkness. "Maxy?" She whispered, rubbing at her eyes. They grew accustomed to the dark and she found her small nephew standing by the side of her bed, hugging Mr. Wiggles to him tightly. "What is it honey? Did you have a nightmare?"

Max shook his head. "The man, he's inside the house. With Adam."

Chloe frowned as she got up from bed. Lois and John had gone for the weekend on a 'Take Me For A Vacation Away From Screaming Kids Before I Go Insane John Winchester!' mini vacation, and Chloe, who could understand the stress Lois was under, had agreed to stay and take care of the kids.

But last night Max had reported seeing a strange man in his room (although when she'd gone to check there was no one), and tonight this man was in _Adam's_ room?

Getting up, Chloe reached behind her bed's headboard and pulled out the baseball bat she always kept there. "Stay here." She told Max before exiting her room silently and stealthily making her way towards Adam's bedroom.

While this could just be the imaginings of a child, Chloe wasn't about to just ignore it either. So she crept towards the crib room, and slowly pushed the door open, body freezing when she saw a man in a trench coat leaning over the crib, looking down at Adam curiously.

"Who the hell _are you_?" Chloe growled, flipping on the light and holding the baseball bat, ready to strike him. "Get the hell out of here!"

The man turned to her, and then his eyes flashed _yellow_ and Chloe screamed as the bat was ripped out of her hands by unseen hands and she was pushed against the wall.

"Ah _yes_, the _cousin_ of John's new woman." The man with the glowing yellows eyes sneered. "How _unfortunate_ that you arrived. I was only coming to _look_ at the children. They are of no real interest in me, I already have the one I want."

Chloe screamed and tried to struggle as she was dragged up onto the ceiling by forces unknown. Her heart was pounding and she didn't understand what was happening or _who_ that _creep_ was…or how he knew John Winchester.

But she was torn from her thoughts when suddenly a gut-wrenching pain enveloped her midsection, and she looked down in horror as she saw a huge slash being cut through her clothes, opening her up from the outside letting the inside hang loose.

Her blood gushed to the floor and she screamed, heady, feeling heat all around her, thinking she must be on fire. There was no other explanation to the heat.

But then she realized that she wasn't in as much pain as she'd been seconds ago, and Chloe forced her eyes open to see her mortal wound closing back up on its own.

She'd forgotten about her little ability.

In minutes she'd closed up completely, not even a scar on her stomach, and her body was rapidly producing more blood to replace the large amount she'd lost.

Then the force keeping her pinned to the ceiling evaporated and Chloe screamed as she fell the distance to the floor, groaning in pain when she collided with the carpet.

"What…_are _you?" Her attacker wanted to know, bending on his knees and looking her over curiously. "I don't remember you. You aren't one of _mine_. Who's are you?" He was talking to himself, looking her over as one would an interesting animal.

"I'm _mine_." Chloe groaned, trying to get the strength to stand up, but she as about to pass out from the energy her body was taking to heal itself. "Who are _you_? Why are you here? How do you know John?"

"I just eviscerated her and she has the strength to be cheeky and ask _questions_." He was grinning. "Oh, I _like_ you."

"Too bad the sentiment isn't returned." Chloe growled, though it wasn't very intimidating when she was plastered helplessly on the floor due to her own weakness.

"_Gutsy_. Haven't met someone like that in a while." He announced, still bending down next to her. "Usually all I hear are screams and people begging me to spare their lives."

"Must get tiring." Chloe muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, _it does_." He nodded, deciding to drag a chair next to her prostrate body and sit on it, looking down at her. "You remind me of Mary. I liked Mary too. It was a pity I had to kill her, but she'd interrupted me, and she didn't have the nifty little ability you seem to have."

Chloe closed her eyes tightly. He was now using his ability to keep her on the ground and unable to sit up. The pressure hurt slightly.

"John really put effort into making _this_ home inaccessible to me. I must admit, it's taken me a_ long_ time to find a loophole and venture inside. Then again, he wouldn't want me to kill his newest woman like I did Mary. He never _has_ fully gotten over his wife's death and I doubt he'd survive losing _this_ new woman and their little children."

Chloe went still and _not_ from his power, eyes flying open.

John's wife had been _murdered_?

By whatever _this_ was?

"Get out of the house." Chloe grunted. "And don't you _ever_ come near us again."

There was silence.

And then he chuckled.

"Tell John to stop hunting me, and I'll leave his family safe and sound. It was nothing personal with Mary, as I already told you, I rather liked her." He announced as he stood, and the power he'd had over Chloe disappeared.

She slowly pushed away from the floor to her feet, swaying in dizziness yet narrowing her eyes and keeping them firmly on this _thing_ before her. "Get _out_."

He appeared quite amused by her show of anger. "Give my regards to John, tell him I _love_ the new place." And with that he _disappeared into thin air_.

Swaying Chloe collapsed to her knees on the ground, finally letting her terror show. Her hands went to her stomach, remembering how it'd been cut open right before her very eyes, and she didn't realize she was sobbing until she was already plastered on the ground, trembling with terror.

What had that thing been?

Trying to get herself together when she heard Adam wake up and begin to cry (honestly, she didn't understand how he'd slept through all of that), Chloe wiped at her eyes and forced herself to her feet.

Picking up the screaming baby, Chloe held him close and hurried to her bedroom. It was dark and she couldn't see Max anywhere.

Terror filled her heart.

"Max?" She called, looking around. "_Maxy_?"

There was a shuffling sound and then Max's terrified face appeared from beneath her bed. "Auntie Chloe?" He'd obviously heard her screaming and had gone to hide under her bed.

Smart boy.

"Oh thank _god_." Chloe whispered, locking the door behind her and hugging the child to her heart when Max had rushed out from under the bed and thrown himself at her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"I heard---it was so loud---I was so _scared."_ Max whimpered, crying.

"I know baby, I was scared too." Chloe whispered, holding him close with one hand and holding Adam with the other. "Honey, we need to call your daddy. Call his cellular with mine, okay? You remember the number?"

Max nodded and hurried to do as told.

Chloe put a screaming Adam on her bed and went to look out of the window, shivering. What if that thing was still out there?

"Daddy!" Max cried into the phone. "There was a bad man in the house and Auntie Chloe was screaming---!"

"Let me talk to him baby." Chloe took the phone from him and brought it to her ear. "John?"

"What happened Chloe?" John sounded terrified. "Who was in the house? Are you--?"

"John Winchester, get your ass back in this house!" Chloe felt horrified that she was crying and breaking down in front of not only the children but John herself…but she couldn't help it. She was _terrified_.

How did she know for sure that that _thing_ was really gone?

"We're already putting on our clothes." John informed her. "Chloe, you have to tell me what happened."

"I just got _eviscerated_ while _pinned to the ceiling_! _THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!_" She snapped, sliding to the ground, hiding her face with her hands, tears falling on her skin. "_John_…" Her voice was small, like a child's. "_I'm scared."_

"_Oh my god_…" John whispered. "Chloe I'm calling an ambulance, you stay--!"

"No, I'm fine. Don't call them." She hadn't ever explained to John about her mutation. Apparently she and John were going to have to sit down and have a heart to heart…no more secrets. "Just get back here, okay?" And with that she hung up.

Max was sitting on the bed next to Adam, looking scared and lost.

Wiping at her eyes, Chloe got up and went to the bed, hugging him to her. "Everything's going to be fine. Daddy's coming, okay? Try and sleep…everything's okay."

_Please, don't let me be lying_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment John and Lois arrived they stormed the house, hurrying to Chloe's room. Lois wasn't talking to John, apparently he'd filled her in on everything on the drive home, and she was pissed as hell at him. She stayed in Chloe's room with her sleeping babies, crying over them while ignoring John's presence.

Chloe, realizing that what John had to say was going to be disturbing, went downstairs with him. They reached the living room, he sat down, and told her everything.

He told her about how, when his son Sam was six months old, the demon _Azazel_ had visited the house and killed his wife Mary. Ever since that day John had dedicated his life and the lives of his sons to hunting the darkness in this world, and to finding out who'd killed his wife and exacting revenge.

He told her how his 'job' was hunting monsters and killing them, saving people. He called it the 'family business' since his sons with Mary did the same thing. He'd been hunting Azazel, readying to find the only weapon that would _kill_ the demon, and he was getting close. The demon obviously knew this because he'd gotten desperate enough to do this as a warning.

"So what are you going to do now?" Chloe finally asked, looking up at him.

John was silent for a moment before looking up, hands clasped, eyes serious. "I'm going to get all the information and leads I have on Azazel, and I'm going to give it to my boys." He responded, determined. "I can't finish this, I loved Mary but I will _not_ put you, Lois and our sons in danger. Sam and Dean were trained for this. They'll be able to take it from here and kill that motherfucker."

Chloe was surprised.

The fact that John was giving up something that he'd made his life just showed how much he truly loved her cousin and their sons.

"Are you sure Sam and Dean will be able to handle this?" Chloe asked.

"This was what they were meant to do. It's their destinies. My sons, they are all special, but Sam and Dean have a special mission in life, a holy one. They'll do it." John nodded, getting up. "I'm going to go get all my research together and call them. They---they've been looking for me. I'm---I'm not the only one who Azazel visited."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sammy's girlfriend was killed some months ago." John lowered his head. "Same way my wife was. Sam way _you_ were attacked."

Chloe winced, remembering her own pain and fear as she was pinned to the wall, her skin being sliced open, her insides falling out.

"_I'm so sorry, Chloe_." John whispered, voice choked, unable to look at her. "Lois told me on the way here about your mutation…and I thank God for it. You're like a daughter to me and if it hadn't been for that mutation you---."

Tears coming to her eyes, Chloe stood and she hugged him, crying into his shirt as his arms went around her. Her body trembled and she sobbed violently. She'd been so _scared_, so _terrified_ and in so much _pain_.

It was only when she heard him sniffling that she realized that he was crying too.

They stayed like that until they finally pulled away, smiling sadly at each other.

"Go." Chloe whispered. "I'm going to go and see how Lois and the boys are doing."

John nodded before going towards his study, stance determined.

Wiping at her eyes, Chloe took in a deep breath and began to ascend the stairs slowly, trying to bury the attack from the demon deep within her but it kept flashing back at her with every step she took.

_Get over it. You survived_.

Chloe kept that mantra in her mind.

_You survived. You're alive. Get over it_.

But no matter how hard she tried, Chloe couldn't get the glowing yellow eyes out of her mind.

The never-ending tears returned and she sunk to the top step, covering her face with her hands as she cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A little dark, I know.**

**Review?**


End file.
